


in the mud

by punkhale



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mud, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s not my fault you can’t so much as walk without falling on your ass."</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the mud

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "That's a good look for you." Stiles and Isaac? (Idk if you ship them or not but...)

"That’s a good look for you Stilinski."

"Shut it Lahey."

Isaac smirked and Stiles felt the urge to reach out and drag him into the mud with him. The idea of dirtying his stupid cardigan and stupid hair was immensely satisfying.

"It’s not my fault you can’t so much as walk without falling on your ass," Isaac was saying just as Stiles reached out and grabbed him around the ankle, pulling him into the mud.

"What the fuck!" Isaac cried, sputtering and flailing while Stiles laughed, laying back on the wet ground, not even caring how dirty he got. Isaac continued to swear, throwing out insults, but Stiles lets it glide over him. Isaac was pretty hot when he was angry, even with all the mud.

"Why don’t you stop bitching and just kiss me," Stiles said finally, interrupting the tirade. Isaac glared at him and Stiles smirked, licking his lips and waiting. It didn’t take long.

Isaac lunged at him, pinning him to the ground before giving him a forceful kiss which he returned eagerly, arched up into it. Isaac moaned, grinding their hips together into the ground.

"I’m still going to kill you," he said, breaking the kiss to nip along Stiles’s jaw.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just get on with it already."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://punkliterati.tumblr.com/)


End file.
